Monsters
The Monsters are enemies in the Bring the Crunch DLC for South Park: The Fractured But Whole. Description The monsters are not real monsters but are criminals wearing various monster costumes that they apparently need to return in perfect condition. They were hired by Nathan to scare all of the handicapped children and anybody out of Lake Tardicaca. They never had any intention to kill the counselors and one was not comfortable working for someone as twisted and evil as Nathan. They only agreed to work for Nathan for money and because Nathan would blackmail them by telling their parole officers that they made him get naked and watch Kevin Spacey movies. Quotes Field/Story * Attacked ** "Hey!" Battle * Turn start ** "Let me help you take off those limbs." ** "You're gonna need a nightlight for the rest of your life!" ** "I'm gonna huff and puff and kick your ass!" ** "I'm gonna kill you for no real reason!" ** "Your fear makes me stronger!" ** "Who wants to see my bone saw?" ** "Act scared!" ** "I'm a monster!" ** "After this I'm gonna crawl under your bed!" ** "I'm gonna fry your liver up with some shallots!" ** "Good thing I wore my kid-eating pants." ** "I just have to beat up two more kids to get my kid-beating patch!" ** "This is our camp now, dammit! Monster camp!" ** "I'm comin' to get ya!" ** "You know what I like about this job? Every day is different!" ** "I'm gonna scare you DEAD!" ** "I feel so useless when I'm not flaying somebody." ** "There ain't enough room for monsters AND kids in this camp!" ** "Less talkin', more dyin'!" ** "Trick or treat, assholes!" ** "I love to eat children! Yum-yum!" ** "You're supposed to run, you little shits!" * Turn start, Berried ** "What's this berry shit on me?" * Turn start, Final Girl tutorial battle ** "You're gonna wish you stayed in that shed!" * Turn start, Indian burial ground ** "I'm gonna put you six deep in this sacred ground!" * Skipping turn ** "Pass." ** "I need a minute." * Enemy idle ** "Let's go. I got a family to feed you to." ** "Do you ever wonder if there are monsters on other planets?" * After attacking Minted enemy, Berried ** "Stupid mint getting in the way of my murder!" ** "Who ever heard of mint absorbing damage anyway?! That's not a thing!" * After attacking ** "How's that for night terrors?" ** "You really bring out the worst in me." * Attacked ** "You got guts, kid. I can't wait to eat 'em up!" ** "Quit trying to drive us out of our monster camp!" ** "Hey! I gotta return this outfit in good shape!" ** "It's not my fault I'm a hideous creature!" ** "I'm having monster issues." ** "This better clear up soon." ** "Oh, I'm definitely hiding under your bed tonight now!" ** "Damn kids are gonna give ME nightmares!" ** "Just 'cause I'm a monster doesn't mean you gotta treat me like one." * Berried ** "I'm covered in fruit flavor!" * Bleeding ** "I smell the blood of- oh wait, that's my blood." ** "My super-fast monster healing's gonna kick in any minute now!" ** "Oh god, I just get so woozy around blood." ** "What doesn't kill me makes me really fucking angry." ** "Staunch my flow!" * Confused ** "When in doubt, kill everybody!" ** "Augh, this is hard!" ** "I'm through with thinkin'." ** "Hey, leave monsters alone!" * Hemorrhaging ** "That's a lot of blood." * Shocked ** "My suit's all staticky!" * Dialogue ** With counselor, after attacking *** Counselor: "Stop that this instant! You could hurt one of these precious children!" Monster: "You're not the boss of me, lady." ** With Fastpass, turn start *** Monster: "This camp is haunted, dummies!" Fastpass: "You're a dummy." *** Monster: "I'm comin' to get ya!" Fastpass: "Good luck catching Fastpass!" ** With Fastpass, turn start, shower room battle *** Monster: "Once we take care of you, that idiot in the shower is next!" Fastpass: "Keep your claws off that counselor!" ** With Fastpass, Mintberry Crunch, and Professor Chaos, second wave of Monsters, Final Girl tutorial battle *** Monster: "Get outta here, kids!" Other monster: "You don't belong here! Rarr!" Fastpass: "Hmm, something's a little off with these monsters." Mintberry Crunch: "Let's get 'em!" Professor Chaos: "You guys are crazy!" ** With Fastpass, after using Monster Bash on Fastpass *** Monster: "Can't wait to roast you over the fire." Fastpass: "No need. We have plenty of plenty of marshmallows." ** With Fastpass, attacked *** Monster: "Hey, monsters are people, too!" Fastpass: "Yeah, people who are assholes." ** With Fastpass, Burning *** Monster: "This is why humans and monsters can't be friends!" Fastpass: "I'm pretty sure it's not the only reason." ** With Mintberry Crunch, turn start *** Monster: "I got a hankerin' for child flesh!" Mintberry Crunch: "How about a nice bowl of cereal?" ** With Mintberry Crunch, after using Monster Cut *** Monster: "I'm gonna grind you into a fine meal." Mintberry Crunch: "Why have a meal when you can have MINT!" ** With Monster, Bleeding *** Monster: "Anyone got a moist towelette?" Other Monster: "Ooh, sorry. Left them back in the lair." ** With Professor Chaos, turn start *** Monster: "Who's ready for a senseless murdering?" Professor Chaos: "Professor Chaos is NOT ready." *** Monster: "Why aren't you running away! RARRRGH!" Professor Chaos: "Uh, that monster has a good point you guys." *** Monster: "Your fear makes me stronger!" Professor Chaos: "Oh, hamburgers!" *** Monster: "Who wants to see my bone saw?" Professor Chaos: "Well, Toolshed would probably be interested but he's not here." *** Monster: "All right, who wants to get eaten tonight?" Professor Chaos: "Not it!" *** Monster: "I'm gonna scare you DEAD!" Professor Chaos: "Uh-oh, a little pee came out again, you guys." Trivia Category:Stub articles Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Enemies Category:Characters in South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:DLC-only characters Category:DLC Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Characters voiced by Trey Parker Category:Characters voiced by Matt Stone